A Whole New World
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Two best friends are transported to the Legend of Mana world. They help the people of that world while looking for a way back to their own. This is a story of friendship, love, and betrayal.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from "Legend of Mana". I only own my own characters.  
  
Note: Is the world in "Legend of Mana" called Fa'Diel?  
  
Cleira is pronounced Clee-rah.  
  
Lisa and Anna have a name change when they get to Fa'Diel.  
  
I'm calling the Lisa that came with the game (Bud's sister) Lisa 2.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
The soft platter of raindrops could be heard banging on the roof. Anna sighed as her character died for the fifth time during the battle. Lisa, her 15-year-old friend and neighbor, had just finished shouting with triumph. She had beaten the hardest boss in the game "Legend of Mana".  
  
"That last one was a lucky hit." Anna said.  
  
Lisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. The point is I beat the Mana Goddess. Now we have to start a new game."  
  
"Wait, you promised that you would help me on MY game after I helped you defeat the Mana Goddess." Anna reminded her friend.  
  
"Oh. yeah. I forgot about that. Well, restart the Playstation then." Lisa hesitated a couple of times throughout the whole sentence.  
  
Anna reached across the coffee table to the TV to restart the Playstation. The rain was steadily getting louder. Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
She hesitated, her hand frozen in midair. "Are you sure it's safe to use electronic things during a thunderstorm?"  
  
"Of course. What could happen anyway?" Lisa answered.  
  
"I don't know, but I just have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"Aw. Poor wittle Anna scared?"  
  
"I am NOT scared! And I'm not little. I'm 14." Anna pouted.  
  
"Just press the stupid button already."  
  
Anna pressed the restart button and the title page popped up. She loaded her game, which wasn't even done her first quest yet, and then loaded Ruby, Lisa's character. "Ready?" After Lisa nodded, Anna moved her character through the Home World and went into the Corral to pick up a pet.  
  
"What do you need help with?" Lisa asked Anna.  
  
"Um. everything."  
  
Lisa sighed, "This might take a while."  
  
Anna was about to exit the Home when lightning stroked right outside Anna's house. A few seconds later, thunder crashed and shook the whole house. Anna screamed and grabbed onto Lisa. The TV flashed dangerously, as if it was going to blow apart.  
  
"What's happening?" Anna yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Lisa replied in a shaky voice.  
  
Anna was wondering why her parents didn't come running into the room. They must have heard the screams. There was no way they couldn't have heard them. All of a sudden, the room became ghostly quiet.  
  
Anna whispered, "Now what is happening?"  
  
Lisa answered, exasperated, "If I knew what was happening, I would have told you already!"  
  
A voice cried out from the television. "Need me. Feel me. I am love." The voice kept getting stronger and stronger.  
  
Anna and Lisa felt a gentle pull that steadily got stronger. Before they knew it, they were tumbling through the air toward the TV. Instead of slamming into it, they passed right through it, or so they thought.  
  
A whirlwind surrounded the two of them. They grasped onto each other's hand, trying hard not to let go, but in the end, they had to release their hold on each other. Lisa plummeted toward the left while Anna plummeted toward the right.  
  
"LISA!" Anna tried to look for her friend, but she had no luck.  
  
The last thought that popped into Anna's head was "What is going on?!" before she slammed into something hard and passed out.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Lisa landed with a thud onto something soft.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Lisa jumped up when she heard the thing cry out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to land on you."  
  
"It's alright. Well, my name is Jacob." The boy about her age stood up and brushed himself off.  
  
"I am Lisa. Nice to meet you." Lisa smiled at him.  
  
"What are you doing all alone in the Mindas Ruins? It's not safe." Jacob looked at Lisa.  
  
"I didn't really have a choice." She explained what had happened to her.  
  
Jacob was silent for a while. Then he said, "Maybe you can stay with me, my sister Madeline, my friend Arthur, and his sister Andrea. Oh yeah, and our "apprentices" Lisa and Bud."  
  
"I hope so." Lisa mumbled to herself.  
  
Jacob led Lisa out of the Mindas Ruins and back to their Home.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Anna felt someone poke her in the ribs. She groaned painfully and slowly sat up. She was face to face with a boy about her age. "Oh! Hello."  
  
He smiled. "Who might you be?"  
  
"I am Anna and you are?"  
  
"I am Arthur. Where did you come from?"  
  
"I fell from the sky." After seeing Arthur's confused look, she explained.  
  
"Oh. So you're looking for a girl named Lisa.?"  
  
"Yes! Have you seen her?" Anna asked eagerly.  
  
"I don't think you mean the little one, the Lisa from Geo."  
  
Anna looked confused. "The little one? The Lisa I'm talking about is 15- years-old."  
  
"I didn't think so. Nope, I haven't seen her."  
  
Anna lowered her face. "Oh."  
  
Arthur saw that she was feeling sad and said, "If you want to, you can stay with me, my sister Andrea, my friend Jacob, his sister Madeline, and Lisa and Bud. We'll help you find Lisa."  
  
Anna gave him a faint smile. "I hope so."  
  
Arthur said, "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Anna tried to stand up, but her legs buckled under her. She collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Arthur asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Anna sighed, "My legs can't support me."  
  
Arthur walked over to her and lifted her gently and carried her into the house. He laid her onto his bed. "You rest while I look for the others."  
  
He walked back down the stairs. Anna sighed and thought to herself "I guess there not much use resisting help, so I should try to rest." She dosed off.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Jacob and Lisa arrived at the Home World the same time Madeline and Andrea did.  
  
"Hey, Sis!" Jacob waved to his sister.  
  
"Hi, Jacob. Who do you have with you?" Madeline asked.  
  
"How about we go inside before discussing this.?" Andrea said uneasily. "I have a feeling we're being watched.  
  
They all filed inside the tree house. After everyone was seated around the table, Arthur ran down the stairs, shouting "You're home! You're home!"  
  
Behind him trailed Anna, still looking a little sleepy.  
  
"Anna!" Lisa ran toward her friend.  
  
"Lisa!" The two of them hugged each other.  
  
"Well, at least we know their names." Andrea sighed.  
  
"How did they get here?" Madeline looked at Lisa and Anna.  
  
Between Arthur, Jacob, Lisa, and Anna; the story was told to its entirety. No detail was left out.  
  
"I think it would be safer if we didn't use your real names." Andrea said after the whole story was told.  
  
"Why not?" Anna and Lisa said at the same time.  
  
"Well, if someone pulled you into our world, they must know your real names. It would make it easier for them to find you two." Andrea answered.  
  
"And it would be less confusing for us if there weren't two Lisa's." Madeline added.  
  
"Let's see. What names could you use?" Arthur inquired.  
  
"We can use our game names!" Anna squealed.  
  
"Good idea. I am Ruby." Lisa replied.  
  
"I'm Cleira. Nice ta meet ya!" Anna said.  
  
"Okay, that's settled!" Madeline said with a smile.  
  
"This is so cool! I'm actually in the game! This is Fa'Diel, right?" Anna burst out.  
  
Arthur replied, "Of course this is Fa'Diel. Where else could it be?"  
  
Jacob looked thoughtful, "Maybe they have a lot of Worlds in their world."  
  
Andrea glanced at Jacob, "You KNOW that that statement didn't make any sense, right?"  
  
Madeline giggled, "Of course he does. I always tell him that he never makes any sense."  
  
Lisa was silent until now, "An- er. Cleira, how will we get home.?"  
  
Anna fell silent too. "I don't know."  
  
At that time, Lisa 2 and Bud walked in through the front door. "Hey, guys! Oh! We have guests!"  
  
"Hi! Bud here, the greatest Magician in the world." Bud bowed.  
  
Lisa 2 sighed, "Please excuse my brother. He thinks he's the greatest, but he's actually not."  
  
Andrea glimpsed at the Lisa and Anna. "Introduce yourselves."  
  
Lisa said, "I am called Ruby. Pleasure meeting you."  
  
Anna curtsied, "I am A- Cleira."  
  
Jacob asked Lisa 2, "Do you know any one that would know how to get to Earth?"  
  
Lisa 2 thought for a few seconds and then responded, "What about Matilda? I bet she knows."  
  
Anna scrunched up her eyebrows, "Who's Matilda?"  
  
Lisa sighed, "If you had gotten further in your game, you would have known who she is. She is the Priestess of the Temple of Healing at Gato Grottoes."  
  
Arthur hurried around the room collecting items for their trip, "What are you guys waiting for?! Let's go!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update soon. 


End file.
